Uryu Ishida
Uryū Ishida is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town, who is a college student at Karakura University and a close friend/friendly rival to Ichigo Kurosaki. Profile and Stats *'Name': Uryu Ishida, The Last Quincy *'Origin': Bleach *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Classification': Human, Gemischt Quincy *'Height': 177 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 57 kg (125 lb) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': White Quincy clothes with blue stripes, and white mantle *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Reishi Manipulation (Hirenkyaku Expert), Ginto Expert, Master Archer Specialist (Path Control and Attack Negation), Expert Swordsman Speiclaidt, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Physical Prowess, Spiritual Awareness, Genius Intellect, High Spiritual Power *'Standard Equipment': Gintō, Quincy Cross, Ginrei Kojaku, Seele Schneider, Hollow Bait *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Heilig Pfeil, Licht Regen, Heizen, Gritz, Wolke, Sprenger Power Ranking *'Class': AA-Class *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, possibly Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Hundred Kilometers *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Uryū Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender built. He has straight, chin-length black hair with his hair framing on the right-side of his face, and the rest behind his left ear, due to his glasses, and has fair-skin color with blue-colored eyes. When confronting Hollows, he typically dons white Quincy clothes (a white, form-fitting long-sleeved tunic that splits down to his high-thighs and a high collar, along with matching white pants and boots, and a sky blue sash around his waist; he uses the sash to hold his no. of Ginto or Seele Schneider), with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross, and a white mantle. Personality Uryu is generally quite, serious and solitary, but ties harder to act cool when other people are around. He is also calm and collected, rarely showing signs of frustration unless "his buttons are pushed to the critical point". Uryu is a member of the handicrafts club at Karakura College, and is highly skilled at sewing. While Uryu does not mind stitching things for his friends, his sense of design forces him to add unexpected designs. For example, when he makes new clothing for Chad and Orihime, he replaces the single red line of Chad's original shirt with a red cross, saying that it was better, and since he could not copy the three white dots on Orihime's shirt, he instead adds frilly lace and two flower-like buds at the bottom. Uryu has low blood pressure and hates procrastination. The other things he hates are quite odd: buttons (despite being an expert in sewing) and the word "haphazard." His favorite food is homemade mackerel miso stew. He likes Don Kanonji's television program "Bura-Rei" so much that he attends the live broadcast of the filming in Karakura Town. He loves wearing a mantle, even though it serves no purpose other than to make him feel cooler, despite the fact that it hinders his movement, even keeping a spare with him. He has a tendency to say things melodramatically. Uryu has proven to be gullible at times. At one time, he starts getting irritated at the fact that a weapon (a Zanpakutō in this case) has a will of own; Ichigo tricks him into thinking that Ginrei Kojaku has actually materialized, to which Uryu sheds a happy tear. Uryu operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. He is very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly, leading him to attempt to defend Rukia Kuchiki from Renji Abarai when he and Byakuya Kuchiki came to the Human World to arrest her, and protects Orihime Inoue during their time in Soul Society. Uryu has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent. History Abilities Ginrei Kojaku (Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak): By using the new Quincy Cross (which resembles a pentacle, and a variation of his original bow) after regaining his Qunicy powers, Uryū can gather Reishi particles and form his spiritual bow, which is in the shape of a spider's web and the center being a regular bow. *'Arrow Ricochet': Uryū can ricochet individual shots off of walls to shoot around corners, make the direction of his attacks unpredictable, and change the direction of his shots while in flight. *'Heilig Pfeil' (Holy Arrows of Destruction): Uryū can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. Uryū can fire up to 1200 shots consecutively. He can fire hundreds of arrows all at once, which Ichigo Kurosaki compares to a can of "bug spray" after he uses it on a swarm of Hollows. **'Licht Regen' (Rain of Light): A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Uryū's left shoulder. He then fires a volley of multiple arrows at a single target. *'Reishi Shield': Though it is not meant to be used in this manner, Uryū is able to use Ginrei Kojaku as a temporary shield to block some attacks. Seele Schneider: Uryū is highly capable of using the soul-cutting sword with great proficiency, easily defeating Cirucci Sanderwicci with it, despite his lack of practice beforehand (Uryū had just recently stolen the weapons from his father's storage room). Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has a easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher connections of Reishi such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryū commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō tubes. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Uryū is a expert at Hirenkyaku, as shown during his battle with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was amazed by Uryū's growth in the technique, despite the technique being so advanced that it requires high-level Quincy to use it more proficiently. Uryū has recently shown a new variation of the technique, which creates a platform of Reishi under the user's feet. Originally used while traveling to Hueco Mundo, he has found use for it outside of the Garganta, and can carry others with him on the platform. Gintō Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kido; Uryu can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Ginto was his primary weapon of choice, albeit only, against an incomplete Arrancar during the Arrancar Invasion. He was only able to injure it before his father saved him, but this feat alone was great, as he could not use any of his Quincy abilities at the time. *'Heizen' (German for "Heating", Japanese for "Sacred Bite"): Ishida uses Heizen to instantly gouge and purge whatever is enclosed in the space made by the four tossed Gintō. This technique creates a transparent, rectangular beam of energy from the silver tubes which slices through the opponent. It is tremendously effective, even against Menos Grande. *'Gritz' (German for "Cloud", Japanese for "Five Rack Ties"): Ishida uses a film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Gintō to surround the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross, which envelops its target. *'Wolke' (German for "Cloud", Japanese for "Green Cup"): Ishida uses a Gintō to create a large blast, which cushions the impact of a fall with the Reiryoku contained inside of the Gintō. *'Sprenger' (German for "Explosion", Japanese for "Ripping Grass Formation"): This technique uses five Seele Schneider to create a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, creates a massive explosion within its borders. When an object or a person stands within the middle of the pentagon, the placement of the fifth Seele Schneider can trap them by wrapping and binding their legs to the ground with dense Reishi. The Seele Schneider function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of Reishi to create the explosion. The liquid inside of a Gintō acts as the trigger. The preparations for the technique, combined with the charging time, makes using Sprenger while in battle impractical unless the user has a partner who can stall to buy time or enough strength to create the formation while under attack. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Ishida Family Category:Bleach Characters Category:Protagonists